Tales Of Love
by UnderTheAlchemist
Summary: The tales of the characters of your choose please read, this might make you cry! 1: Myrnin 2: Amelie 3: Sam 4: Shane! PLEASE R&R Its got everything in there Samelie, Clyrnin, Clane, Michael and Eve ... Even Oliver...
1. Myrnin's Tale

**Myrnin's Tale**

He's mad and crazy,

But what do you expect,

It's him!

He's noble and humble,

But won't show it,

No matter how much you try,

He believes himself a monster,

But that's not what he is,

He's just him,

He researched Alchemy and science,

All his life,

He can't wait to learn more,

Then that girl came,

And changed everything ,

She taunt him things,

Things he never thought he could learn,

He learned to love again,

To put someone else before himself,

He learnt that love isn't just science,

It's everything,

And once he learnt those things,

He changed; for better or for worse?

We'll never know…

**What did you think, I had desk duty and got board so I wrote this I also have one for Sam, Amelie and Shane so far if you have anyone in particular you want be to do then please review and let me know!**

**6 Reviews and update done!**


	2. Amelie's Tale

**Amelie's Tale**

She always thought that love was love was weakness,

She was brought up to never let anyone come between her and power,

But one day everything changed.

He came.

He just swept in out of the blew and destroyed everything,

He stole the one thing she kept hidden from everyone else,

Her heart.

She didn't physically feel any different, just emotionally,

She knew things wouldn't be the same from now on,

Part of her was missing,

She tried for 50 years to hid her love and weakness,

But she couldn't.

She hated herself for losing all that time away from him,

All because she was scared of the worst possible thing in her eyes,

Not death, though she was dying inside, not pain, that she already had, not loss, she had already lost her heart,

But one thing… rejection.

That was the one thing she couldn't stand,

It would end her to have her heart stolen then crushed inside her,

She didn't though, he loved her all that time, he even waited.

But she was stupid she let him get in danger,

She did and he died,

And she would never forgive herself…

**This one made my teacher cry! Poor Amelie please R&R**

6 Reviews = Update


	3. Sam's Tale

I waited all that time,

She kept me away from her,

But I knew why.

Even if she didn't.

I'd broken the ice cold barrier she carried around with her all the time,

And she didn't like it,

I knew she loved me but she wasn't sure if I returned the feeling,

Which I did.

I desperately wanted to tell her,

But she wouldn't let me,

Every time I got close to her she would run away,

She even stopped making public appearances altogether.

I went through every source I could,

And none of them worked,

Until one,

One girl who got close to her and told her.

We only spent a few days together before my death,

But those were mere fairy tale days,

Days of love.

But I was happy when I died,

Because I died to save the one I love,

And isn't that the best way to go?

**Thanks to everyone! Everyone (INCLUDING TEACHERS, BOYS, GIRLS and VAMPIRES) have cried reading this so don't be judgemental if you do.)**


	4. Shane's Tale

Nothing good ever happened to me in my life and I was ok with that.

Anyway I didn't want to be one of those people with a happy loving family;

Well that's what I told myself every day.

There was one thing that I did learn though,

That was to never rely on anyone but myself,

I could never fully trust anyone.

I did do something's I wasn't proud of,

But most people do,

I wanted to change but I couldn't on my own and I couldn't trust anyone

So I was stuck.

Every bad thing does and is always going to happen to me,

When Alyssa died I knew I was cursed.

But one day,

One girl came to check out a room and everything changed,

She was smart, petty and had faith.

She never looked at someone for what they were,

But what they could be.

Even if that wasn't always a good thing,

It was something I loved about her.

She was the only one that could shine a light on my darkness

And that was everything to me.

But nothing good ever happens to me,

Even when it does it doesn't stick.

**But this time I was sure of hell going to make it!**

**Thanks for reading everyone! Thanks especially to PANDAS110999 and Sand Kitten! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**10****th**** review can ask for any character to be done and 20****th**** review can request a one-shot!**


	5. Michael's Tale

**Michaels Tale**

I have had a dream many times,

And it still haunts my mind,

I felt lost and alone,

Never really there,

I have a dark secret,

Never able to be told,

I may have had people around me,

But they never saw the real me,

They never truly new me,

Like everything it starts with a life,

But it never really ends with me,

I was so trapped,

Never able to leave,

I couldn't tell anyone,

Yet I wasn't even there half the time,

At the beginning all I felt was anger and regret,

I was so stupid,

How did I not see the real truth?

Behind that mask,

As I reminisce about the past,

Thinking what I could have done better,

I always come to one conclusion,

That I'll always be alone,

But one saying is true,

Or at least I hope it is,

Everything has an ending,

I just want the pain to end,

I want someone to truly know me,

The only thing I have is my music,

And for now that is enough,

For now.

**Thank you for reviewing, and congratulations NarutoRox you one a request for a character! And don't forget the 20****th**** reviewer still gets a one shot of their chose!**


	6. Claire's Confused Tale

**This is sort of what Flora and NarutoRox wanted. I've had this done since 25/11/12. I thought I should update it and one of my poems is being published!**

She's confused.

She's doesn't know what to do.

This has never happened before.

She knows she must choose.

It's unfair.

Not only to them.

But to herself.

She waits till the moment is right.

Sits one down.

And tells him.

It pains her to do so.

But she knows it's for the best.

So she tells him every detail.

Tries to explain.

He doesn't take it well.

She never thought he would.

He screamed.

He yelled.

He punched her.

That she wasn't expecting.

She runs to the other.

Just hoping she can hold back tears.

She doesn't want him to see her cry.

But he does.

He comforts her.

And just as she falls asleep.

He whispers.

I love you.

And she knows she made the right decision.

**Who do you think was let down? Who did you want her to be with? I want to say thank you for everyone who had been reviewing it means a lot. I know this isn't one of my best but... I just wanted to post it. Tell me want you think. **


End file.
